Take Off
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Peduli setan dengan taruhan yang kalian buat, jangan sekali-kali menyentuh adikku/ Ada apa dengan kalian?/ Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia sudah tidak menarik bagimu?/ Pikirkan itu sebelum kau ingin serius mengenai adikku, Nijimura /[Warn:NijiHai/AkaFuri/AoZaki] CHAPTER 5 UPDATE. Ganti summary.
1. Chapter 1

Haizaki mendengus pelan. Kedua kakinya ia naikkan ke atas sofa biru mengikuti tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terpejam, menikmati harum lavender yang memenuhi indera penciumannya.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil pekerjaan ini, berikan saja pada yang lain." kata Haizaki santai, bibirnya sedikit tertekuk kebawah.

Bosnya melotot tajam, tubuh tegapnya berdiri menjulang di hadapan Haizaki yang tengah terbaring. Haizaki membuka kedua mata abu-abunya dan menatap balik dengan alis menukik tajam.

Biru kelam bertemu abu-abu.

Selama beberapa detik mereka beradu pandangan, seolah yang mereka lakukan adalah hal yang wajar. Karyawan yang kebetulan lewat didepan mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Haizaki dan bosnya—Aomine Daiki—yang selalu ribut setiap Aomine memberi tugas yang tidak srek pada Haizaki. Yang mengherankan adalah Aomine tetap mempertahankanya di perusahaan ini. Alasanya? Hanya Aomine yang tahu.

"Jangan membuatku memukul tampang dungumu Haizaki." peringat Aomine. Haizaki bisa melihat jelas Aomine tadi sempat menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, mencemooh dirinya. Dan Haizaki benci itu. Dia, Haizaki benci saat orang lain meremehkan dirinya, apalagi oleh bos belagu macam Aomine, Haizaki tak terima dan tanpa pikir panjang mengambil tugas yang diberikan Aomine padanya.

Sigh!

Dan Haizaki merutuki kebodohanya yang jatuh pada perangkap Aomine untuk ke sekian kalinya. Aomine mundur kebelakang, menjauh dari Haizaki, kemudian berbalik menghadap ke jendela, mata biru kelamnya memandang pemandangan di luar ruangan miliknya. Sebuah pemandangan kota besar pada umumnya.

"Berkasnya ada di meja dan aku sudah menyiapkan satu tiket untukmu, happy holiday with me baby." kata Aomine, dia bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk Haizaki dibelakang punggungnya. Dan Aomine suka itu, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya mendengus geli.

"Baby kepalamu." balas Haizaki misuh misuh kemudian bangkit dari rebahannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan milik bosnya.

"Hahaa." Aomine tertawa keras yang untungnya ruangan ini kedap suara meskipun dilapisi dengan kaca transparan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Take off - Rangga Sengak**

**.**

**WARNING : HOMO, M/M, GAJE, TYPO, OOC, OC.**

**[NijiHai] **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haizaki mengepak bajunya ke dalam tas. Bibirnya mengumpat tak jelas.

"Aomine brengsek, Aomine brengsek." gumannya cepat.

"Hei dude."

Haizaki mendengus, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan dude yang kebetulan juga memandangnya dengan seringai yang jelas-jelas menyebalkan di mata Haizaki.

"Apa dude." balas Haizaki tak kalah sengak.

"Salah jika aku menyapamu, kau kan adikku." katanya santai.

Haizaki menatapnya tak suka, memang benar orang di hadapannya adalah kakaknya, kakak kandungnya. Kakaknya memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengannya, dia memiliki rambut keabuan sedikit lebih gelap ketimbang Haizaki, mata kelabunya juga lebih tajam dan kelam, terkesan macho, dan yang paling Haizaki benci adalah tubuh kakaknya yang lebih tinggi darinya, padahal menurut teman-teman Haizaki dia sudah sangatlah tinggi tapi dibanding kakaknya, nol besar.

Haizaki mengamatinya, kakaknya memakai celana trainng panjang dan t-shirt putih, di pundaknya tersampir sebuah handuk kecil, rambut kelabu kelamnya sedikit basah, nafasnya naik turun sedikit tak beraturan.

"Habis lari?" Tanya Haizaki mendadak kalem.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." balasnya sedikit tertarik dengan pertanyaan Haizaki.

"Tumben." lanjut kakaknya.

"Apa?" Tanya Haizaki tak mengerti.

"Tumben nanya." jawab kakaknya, senyum jahil tercetak dibibirnya. Haizaki hanya mendengus, sialan pikirnya kesal.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Tugas kemana?" Tanya kakaknya memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Matanya melirik kearah tas besar yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

"Rusia." jawabnya cuek.

"Sekali-kali panggil aku kakak, sumpah dulu ketika kecil kau itu begitu imut dengan memanggilku kakakn" gurau kakaknya, kemudian mengikuti Haizaki yang berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Tak sudi." tolak Haizaki, tubuhnya berhenti didepan pintu kamar mandi kemudian menghadap kearah kakaknya, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"please, jangan konyol dengan mengikutiku." lanjut Haizaki marah.

"Kenapa? Kau kan adikku." Tanya Kakaknya, dahinya sedikit menyengrit memandang kearah Haizaki, yang entah kenapa wajahnya tampak memanas.

"Bukan itu dude." katanya cepat, kemudian masuk kekamar mandi dan menutup pintunya cepat.

Kakaknya hanya bengong menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup didepannya.

"Dasar adik aneh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kampret ngapain ngikut kesini Zuki dodol."

Kakaknya—Haizuki duduk disebelah Haizaki dengan tangan bertopang dagu memandang kearahnya, beberapa mata sempat memperhatikan mereka sesaat kemudian berlalu.

"Aku khawatir padamu dik." Cengiran lebar terpatri diwajah Haizuki, tangan kanannya risih mengusap rambutnya kebelakang.

Haizaki mendengus sebal, antara ingin menampar wajah sok baik Haizuki atau mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena sudah khawatir.

Haizaki merenung, suasana di bandara yang ramai tak menggoyahkan konsentrasinya.

Kedua tangannya bertautan satu sama lain, saling meremas pelan. Suasana hangat begini, dan orang yang mengkhawatirkannya sudah lama tidak Haizaki rasakan. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Haizuki, kakak-saudara-sekaligus keluarga satu-satunya yang masih ia punya.

Haizaki menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pikirannya yang mendadak mellow. Dan apaan itu tadi, kenapa dia berpikiran ingin memeluk kakaknya yang dodol macam Haizuki.

"Aku sudah 19 tahun bego." Haizaki membuang mukanya kesamping. Cuih! Amit-amit kalau tadi dia ingin memeluk Haizuki.

"Bagiku kau itu masih bocah 10 tahun, meskipun tidak imut seperti dulu, sini kakak peluk."

Benar kan? Haizuki itu kampret.

Tak pantas untuk di manis-manisin, apalagi dipeluk.

Big no!

Herannya gerombolan cewek-cewek yang duduk didepan Haizuki malah cekikikan tak jelas kearahnya.

Mata mereka buta kali ya, buta oleh pesona si kampret Haizuki.

Haizaki saja ingin melempar muka Haizuki dengan sepatunya, sayang sepatunya masih kinclong alias baru, kata mama tetangganya dulu kalau buang-buang sesuatu yang masih baru itu kayak orang bego yang dibegoin sama nafsu, nafsu bego.

"Najis." sewot Haizaki, tangannya mendorong tubuh Haizuki yang semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya.

"Nggak manis banget adikku ini." rajuk Haizuki sembari mentoel dagu Haizaki, sebelah matanya mengedip ganjen kearah gerombolan cewek-cewek yang duduk didepannya.

Anehnya gerombolan cewek itu klepek-klepek hingga ada yang jatuh pingsan.

Plastik mana plastik.

Haizaki ingin muntah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine berjalan arogan, dasi bewarna hitam yang ia pakai meliuk-liuk tertiup angin.

Semua mata kaum hawa tertuju padanya.

Berlebihan memang.

Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Yo baby, yo senpai." sapanya seenak udel.

Haizaki hampir mencekik leher Aomine jika kakaknya tidak menggencet tubuhnya dengan tubuh Aomine.

Konyol.

Haizaki ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya, hilang sudah kegantengannya.

Najis.

Iya Najis.

Bersentuhan dengan Aomine si bos buluk itu akan membuat cakepnya berkurang satu persen.

"Bagaimana kabarmu senpai." Tanya Aomine pada Haizuki.

Haizaki memutar matanya, bosan. Malas terlibat percakapan antara kakaknya dan bosnya ini, paling ujung-ujungnya nanti juga ngomongin dirinya, secara Haizaki kan cakep.

'Haha' kikinya dalam hati.

"Oh jadi kita masih menunggu satu orang lagi sebelum kita berangkat?" Tanya Haizuki, matanya sedikit melirik ke arah adiknya.

"Apa lihat-lihat." sewot Haizaki.

"Iya aku tahu kok, kalo aku ini cakep." lanjutnya kelewat pede.

Haizuki dan Aomine ngakak bareng melihat kepedean Haizaki.

"Maaf terlambat."

Haizaki mengenalnya, meskipun tidak terlalu dekat. Pemuda bersurai cokelat yang berdiri membungkuk didepan Aomine. Dia asisten baru si buluk Aomine—Furihata Kouki.

Asisten bergetar.

Begitulah julukannya.

Seingat Haizaki sih begitu.

Maklum dia cuma nguping pembicaraan teman-teman kerjanya, mau tanya tapi gengsi.

"Sudahlah tadi bosmu juga terlambat, tidak usah dipikirkan." terang Haizuki sembari tersenyum ramah seakan bisa membaca keadaan.

Halah!

Haizaki hafal betul watak kakaknya, jika ada orang baru yang ia temui. Kakaknya bakalan sok baik.

Dasar iblis jelek bermuka dua.

"Ayo berangkat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Welcome to Rusia." Kata Aomine dan Haizuki bebarengan.

Haizaki tak memperdulikan Aomine dan kakaknya yang jadi akrab kebangetan.

Dengan mata berbinar Haizaki mengedarkan pandangannya di luar jendela bus yang mereka tumpangi, ia sedikit melirik kearah Furihata yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

Setelah sebelumnya pesawat mendarat dan mereka ke luar dari bandara Rusia.

"Dik jangan jauh-jauh ya nanti kamu di culik lagi." peringat kakaknya. Haizaki menggeram, tak terima dipermalukan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Jangan tertawa ya, mau kuberi ini." ancam Haizaki sembari menaikkan tinjunya keatas, Furihata yang tadi sempat tertawa mendadak diam. Sedangkan Aomine dan Haizuki masih tertawa keras tak memperdulikan ancaman Haizaki. Untung di bus itu hanya terisi mereka berempat.

"Kita menginap dimana?" Tanya Haizuki pada Aomine. Aomine melirik ke arah Furihata, Furihata yang mengerti langsung menjawab pertanyaan Haizuki.

"Kita akan menginap di rumah rekan bisnis yang mengadakan pertemuan ini."

"Di Moscow." lanjutnya.

"Ngapain nanya-nanya, kau kan tidak ada hubungan dengan pekerjaan ini, jadi hush.. pulang sana." kata Haizaki sinis.

"Ehem.. sebenarnya aku yang mengundangnya." jelas Aomine.

Wajah Haizaki berubah masam.

"What are you doing Ahomine?" sungut Haizaki, tangannya menggebrak kursi bus yang ia duduki. kesal.

"Sopanlah pada bosmu, dan aku membutuhkan kakakmu untuk beberapa hal, see dia ikut dengan kita." jelas Aomine lagi. Kakaknya nyengir sok polos.

Sedangkan Furihata terdiam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"terserahlah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Silahkan masuk, tuan Ivan sudah menunggu di ruangannya."

"Halo Ivan, lama tak bertemu." Sapa Aomine dan kakaknya bebarengan setelah pelayan tadi mengantar mereka ke sebuah ruangan milik tuannya ini.

Haizaki sedikit mengamati lelaki yang tersenyum ganjil ke kakaknya dan Aomine. Haizaki tak bisa menjelaskannya, yang pasti lelaki ini aneh dan mencurigakan.

Lelaki itu mungkin berusia 24 tahunan, hampir sama dengan kakaknya dan Aomine. Dia bersurai pirang kotor, wajahnya good looking, badanya juga sebelas dua belas dengan kakaknya dan Aomine.

Haizaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari Lelaki bersurai pirang kotor yang tengah bercengkrama dengan bos dan kakaknya sangatlah akrab.

Cih.

"Oi Furihata." Panggilnya pada Furihata. Furihata terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar dan matanya berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan. Seperti menghindari tatapan seseorang.

Haizaki mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah duduk manis menatap intents ke arah Furihata.

Haizaki merasa aneh sendiri.

"Diam saja."

Tubuh Haizaki tersentak mendapati kakaknya yang tiba-tiba merangkul tubuhnya. Dia sendiri tak menyadari kalau Kakaknya, Aomine dan Lelaki asing tersebut selesai bercengkrama dan kini tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Yuk kekamar, pengen incest-an nih."

"Ada yang mau ikut, sixsome kayaknya asyik." lanjut Haizuki edan.

"Males, Zaki gayanya minta di BDSM mulu." Aomine menimpali, wajah jahatnya mulai muncul. Haizaki bahkan bisa melihat dua tanduk di kepalanya.

"Sekali-kali gaya kuda lumping okeh tuh." lanjutnya mulai eror.

Dasar bos gila.

Pengen banget ya kena bogem.

"Elah, Kuda lumping mah basi, bagusan juga gaya maju terus pantang mundur."

Lu pikir mau perang.

Zuki kampret.

Bertambah lagi orang gila yang Haizaki kenal.

Shit!

Lihat, lelaki bersurai merah yang sejak tadi mengamati Furihata kini sedikit menoleh ke arah Haizaki. Walaupun cuma sekian detik dan kembali mengamati Furihata.

Furihata saja tidak sempat menarik nafas lega.

"Dia adikmu ki?"

Haizaki hampir tersenyum lebar ketika lelaki bersurai pirang kotor memotong pembicaraan tak penting antara kakak dan bosnya.

"Oh iya, kenalin ini Haizaki, adik kembarku." terang Haizuki, sebelah tanganya yang tadi merangkul tubuh Haizaki kini ganti menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Haizaki.

Haizaki menepisnya dan menjauh dari jangkauan kakak kembarnya.

Haizuki pundung ditempat dan Aomine hanya tergelak kecil.

"Dan ini asisten baruku, Furihata." sambung Aomine setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Aku Ivan, anggaplah rumah sendiri. Dan dia Akashi, sepupuku." Kata Ivan tersenyum miring, Sedangkan sepupunya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi, sayang dia berhalangan hadir." lanjutnya aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu kesamaan Haizaki dengan bosnya yang tak sudi ia akui.

Hantu.

Ini semua gara-gara kakaknya yang waktu kecil sering menakut-nakuti Haizaki dengan boneka yang ia sebut pocong yang ia dapat dari pamannya yang pulang liburan dari Indonesia. Karena boneka terkutuk itu, Haizaki sampai sekarang menjadi phobia Hantu.

Ia merutuk ketika pembagian kamar tadi ternyata semuannya mendapatkan kamar sendiri-sendiri.

Haizaki gengi untuk protes.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Haizaki bersorak dalam hati ketika mendengar suara yang ia yakini adalah suara kakaknya di depan pintu. Buru-buru ia turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu.

"Aku be-"

Kosong.

Tubuh Haizaki merinding.

Pikirannya mulai menebak-nebak, hal paling masuk akal adalah kakaknya sedang usil padanya.

Sigh!

Haizaki merutuk pelan, dia baru sadar kalau hanya kamarnya yang berada di lantai ke tiga.

Haizaki menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian berjalan keluar, menelusuri koridor di lantai tiga.

"Zuki?" panggilnya sembari mengusap tengkuknya yang merinding. Suasana koridor yang hanya diterangi lilin di beberapa tempat membuat koridor ini tampak gelap.

Haizaki merapatkan jaketnya. Nafasnya mengepul akibat dinginnya udara di tengah malam.

Diujung koridor, Haizaki yakin tadi dia melihat cahaya. Memberanikan diri, Haizaki mengikuti asal muasal cahaya tersebut.

Mata keabuannya mengintip. Di dalam ruangan itu sepertinya tidak ada orang dan anehnya perapian di dalamnya menyala.

Semakin menakutkan saja.

"Hal- emmm-"

Tubuh Haizaki di tarik kebelakang, mulutnya di bekap tak berperasaan yang mengakibatkannya tak bisa bernafas dengan baik.

Haizaki bisa merasakan punggungnya menempel dengan dada seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Tubuhnya memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi gagal. Suasana gelap begini, menambah ketakutan Haizaki.

_brukk_

Kali ini tubuhnya diputar hingga wajah dan tubuhnya menempel pada dinding. Tubuhnya ditekan keras, dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulutnya, Haizaki tak bisa berteriak. Tangannya saja tak berkutik karena kuncian orang yang menekan tubuhnya semakin membuatnya merapat pada dinding.

Haizaki merasa lemah tak berdaya.

Kenapa begini?

'Kakak tolong aku.' teriaknya dalam hati, dia hampir pingsan karena oksigen yang semakin menipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersambung dulu ya :3

Kapan-kapan dilanjut.

Pusing, ini cerita kok kabur banget jalan ceritanya.

Mana bang niji belum muncul lagi :3

Hiks...

Bodo ah, sebodo suami gue bang jaki.

Siksa aku bang.

Elah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[update : 17/04/2015]**


	2. Chapter 2

Haizaki tidak pernah bermimpi jika dia akan mati semudah ini, mati karena kehabisan nafas. Konyol memang, bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran tentang hal seperti itu ketika nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk. Haizuki kampret itu pasti akan menertawakan dirinya.

"Emhh-"

"Sssttt, pencuri nakal harus diam." Haizaki bisa mendengar jelas suara seseorang yang sedang membekap mulutnya, yang pasti dia laki-laki.

"Ne, tuan pencuri harus dihukum."

Lagi.

Laki-laki yang membekap mulut Haizaki berbisik ditelinganya, Haizaki memejamkan matanya, percuma saja membuka mata jika matamu hanya bisa memandang dinding, terlebih di malam hari.

"Wha-t-ahh-" Lelaki tadi menghisap lehernya kuat-kuat yang membuat Haizaki mendesah sekaligus bergidik ngeri.

"Arrgghh." Lelaki yang membekap Haizaki berteriak kesakitan, dan setelahnya ia bisa merasakan bekapan dimulutnya terlepas, reflek Haizaki mencoba maraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Penasaran, Haizaki berbalik dan mendongak keatas, Lelaki atau sebut saja pemuda setelah Haizaki melihat dengan jelas sedang berusaha melepaskan tangan yang mencekik lehernya hingga membuat tubuh pemuda tersebut mengambang diudara.

Haizaki menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Lelaki yang mencekik leher pemuda tersebut sedikit melirik kearahnya, sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai jahat kearahnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang ada dalam cekikannya.

"Kabur lagi eh Hanamiya." kata lelaki pencekik tersebut.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hanamiya hanya memandang datar, seolah-olah teriakan yang Haizaki dengar pertama kali dari mulutnya tadi bukanlah suaranya.

Tak ada rasa takut disana, Jika ini bukan suasana yang serius, Haizaki akan memberi A+ karena ekspresi pemuda tersebut yang tampak tenang dan terkesan meremehkan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu Nijimura-senpai." kata Hanamiya dengan nada mencemooh, menanggapi lelaki pencekik lehernya yang ia panggil Nijimura.

Muak Nijimura melempar tubuh Hanamiya hingga menubruk dinding lorong, menimbulkan bunyi kedebum keras.

Haizaki meringis melihat hal itu, tubuhnya yang masih duduk di lantai beringsut mundur. Persis seperti sus-Haizaki ngesot.

Butir-butir keringat mulai berjatuhan di dahi Haizaki. Nijimura yang masih berdiri menjulang beberapa meter didepannya, sedikit tersenyum licik kemudian berjalan dengann gaya sok-sok an di slow motion-in kearah Haizaki.

Haizaki panic bukan main. Posisinya sekarang persis seperti Jerry yang tertangkap basah mencuri keju dari Tom.

Haizaki memandang horror ketika Nijimura sudah berjongkok didepannya.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, suara baritone-nya menggema di lorong ini. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Haizaki.

Haizaki meneguk ludahnya paksa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Take off - Rangga Sengak**

**.**

**WARNING : HOMO, M/M, GAJE, TYPO, OOC, OC.**

**[NijiHai] [AkaFuri] and Other.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furihata dengan kaos tipis bergambar cihuahuanya tengah duduk bersandar pada salah satu sofa diruang tamu milik klien bosnya yang katanya juga sohibnya pas kuliah dulu.

Tangannya memencet-mencet remote TV yang ada didepannya, matanya sudah membentuk lingkaran panda tapi satu hal-

Furihata tidak bisa tidur.

Sungguh terlalu.

Salahkan kebiasaannya yang Home complex, yang jika tidak tidur dirumahnya sendiri ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak, seperti malam ini.

Bosan, Furihata mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Matanya mengamati beberapa desain interior di langit-langit mansion ini. Desain yang unik dan terkesan misterius, yang melihatnya pasti akan berdecak kagum.

Sesuatu bewarna merah menyembul di langit-langit itu, Furihara menyengrit heran. Antara aneh dan tak masuk akal, sesuatu yang menyembul itu makin membentuk sebuah wajah, itu wajah Akashi-orang yang mengamatinya sejak siang tadi.

Furihata terkejut bukan main, badannya yang tengah bersandar dan kepalanya yang mendongak reflek akan berdiri tegak jika tidak terhalang tubuh Akashi yang ternyata tadi sudah berdiri membungkuk mendekati wajah Furihata. Memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Ap-" belum selesai Furihata berbicara, Akashi sudah memegang kedua bahunya erat. Makin terjepitlah tubuh Furihata.

'_Apa-apaan ini.'_ pikir Furihata panic.

Tubuhnya sudah bergetar bak vibrator.

"Ssshh… rileks, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." bisik Akashi meyakinkan.

Furihata terdiam cukup lama, berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

Setelah melihat Furihata tenang Akashi melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Furihata.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Akashi yang di jawab anggukan dari Furihata.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, tipis banget. Furihata yang didepannya bahkan tidak bisa melihat senyuman langka tersebut..

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu dan aku butuh izin darimu." lanjut Akashi memandang serius kearah Furihata. Furihata yang dipandangi begitu sedikit tersipu malu.

"Aku mengizinkan." kata Furihata ragu. Akashi sempat menyeringai tadi sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata nista ini.

"Kalau begitu buka celanamu."

Mata kecoklatan Furihata terbelalak lebar, mulutnya menganga mendengar perkataan tak masuk akal dari Akashi.

Hah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap ke sembarang arah, tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding samping jendela. Disisi lain Ivan, lelaki berambut pirang kotor itu tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya, tangannya tengah meracik dua cangkir kopi untuk mereka minum nanti.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyerahkan semua pada Nijimura." kata Ivan, tangannya kini menuangkan bubuk kopi ke dalam cangkir yang telah ia siapkan.

"Setidaknya dia lebih baik dibanding denganmu." kata Aomine sinis. Ivan tertawa keras mendengar perkataan dari sahabatnya ini.

Aomine mendengus dan menghisap kembali rokoknya.

"Gula?" Tanya Ivan tangan kanannya sudah menyendok gula, tinggal menunggu persetujuan Aomine untuk menuangkan gula tersebut ke dalam cangkir.

"Tidak." jawab Aomine, tangan kanannya membuat gerakan tak suka, menolak tawaran Ivan.

Tangan kanan Ivan yang memegang sesendok gula mengurungkan niatnya dan mengembalikan gula tersebut ke wadahnya.

"Soal adiknya Haizuki, apa kau masih bersamanya?" Tanya Ivan, kini tangannya ganti memegang sebuah termos kecil dan menuangkan air panas yang ada di dalamnya ke dua cangkir yang telah terisi dengan bubuk kopi, uap panas mengepul dari sana.

Aomine sedikit melirik kearah Ivan, kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit.

"Tidak." jawabnya sedikit tak suka dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Sayang sekali."

"Tapi dia lebih menarik dibanding dengan foto yang kau pamerkan padaku, Nijimura, dan Hanamiya dulu." goda Ivan, tangannya ganti mengaduk dua cangkir kopi dihadapannya.

"Dia memang menarik." Kata Aomine, matanya menerawang ke masa lalu.

"Kau tahu dengan mengajaknya kesini, berarti kau juga tahu konsekuensinya." Ivan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, matanya ganti menatap Aomine yang masih bersandar pada dinding di dekat jendela.

"Aku tahu." jawabnya mantap, asap rokok kembali Aomine hembuskan dari bibirnya.

"Haha… jadi kau juga mengajak Haizuki karena ini."

"Pintar sekali." Ivan sedikit menyeringai kearahnya. "Kau jelas tahu bagaimana kelakuan Nijimura maupun Hanamiya."

"Dan sepertinya mereka juga sudah tahu tentang ini." seringai Ivan semakin lebar, ia tak tahan untuk tertawa keras menikmati semua ini.

Aomine mendecih kemudian menimpali "Haizuki, dia tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Kita lihat nanti, aku menunggumu kalah Aomine."

Aomine mematikan rokoknya, kemudian menginjaknya kesal. Aomine sedikit melirik kearah Ivan yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan turun tangan duluan." Aomine berjalan meninggalkan Ivan yang tengah menyesap kopinya dalam kesendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haizuki mencoba menghubungi adiknya lewat Handphonenya, berkali-kali menghubungi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan diangkat oleh Haizaki. Yang ada malah balasan kotak suara si adik dodol _'Orang cakep lagi sibuk, tinggalkan pesan.'_

Kampret.

Kemana adiknya yang tembem, imut dan unyu-unyu yang Haizuki nistakan dulu. Dasar, perasaan teman premannya Haizaki dulu sudah ia bantai sampai keakar-akarnya. Tetapi kenapa adiknya nggak balik kayak dulu.

Ah, nasib!

Kemana perginya panggilan _'Oni-chan'_ untuknya.

Kemana?

Jika bisa, Haizuki ingin memutar waktu ke masa lalu.

Khawatir. Haizuki segera bergegas menuju kamar sang adik tersayang.

"Senpai?" Aomine memanggil Haizuki yang setengah berlari di lorong lantai 3. Haizuki berhenti sejenak, tepat didepan kamar Haizaki. Raut wajahnya seperti orang kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Aomine setelah berada di hadapnnya ikut-ikutan khawatir.

"Haizaki tidak mengangkat HP-nya." jawab Haizuki khawatir. Raut wajah Aomine berubah panic luar biasa, jika ada apa-apa dengan Haizaki, itu berarti adalah salahnya.

_Brakk_

Dengan tak sabaran Haizuki mendobrak pintu kamar Haizaki.

Haizuki dan Aomine berdiri mematung didepan pintu melihat kondisi adiknya.

Disana Haizaki tengah terikat di atas ranjang. Dengan baju yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya, kusut, rambut berantakan, darah disana-sini dan luka lebam di wajahnya.

"Z-zaki."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc Strike Again**

**.**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah fav/follow.

Dan terima kasih juga untuk Review-nya.

Maaf, lagi-lagi pendek bgt.

Kampret bgt kan.

**.**

**[Update : 25/04/2015]**


	3. Chapter 3

Separah-parahnya Aomine, ia tidak pernah merasa bersalah sebesar ini. Apalagi masalah itu dibuat olehnya karena rencana busuknya dengan Ivan, mengingat si pirang kotor itu, Aomine jadi ingin meninjunya.

Tapi-

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Parahnya baru permulaan sudah begini kejadiannya.

Haizaki terluka karena dirinya.

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya, matanya menatap nanar ke tubuh Haizaki yang terbaring di ranjang miliknya—mengingat kamar Aomine lah yang terdekat untuk memindahkan tubuh Haizaki—mata keabuan yang sering Aomine kagumi keindahannya kini tertutupi oleh kelopak mata Haizaki. Nafasnya naik turun teratur. Pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan kimono keabuan.

Persis seperti putri tidur plus plus, karena ditambah wajahnya yang lebam sana-sini.

Haizaki…

"Maaf."

**.**

**.**

_**3 years ago.**_

**.**

**.**

"Hoi ada razia cepat kabur."

Haizaki dengan seragam SMA-nya segera berlari, teman-teman se-tawurannya sudah lari seribu, alias menghilang dengan kecepatan tingkat dewa. Bahkan lawan tawurannya juga sudah lari terbirit-birit entah kemana.

Bingung, Haizaki yang melihat polisi celingak-celinguk beberapa meter darinya tanpa pikir panjang segera menaiki pagar dinding entah apa itu, bodo amat pikirnya kepepet.

"Turun bocah nakal." Haizaki mendecak ketika dua orang polisi sudah berada dibawahnya. "Tangkap nih sepatu."

Haizaki ketawa ngakak ketika sebelah sepatunya mengenai muka salah satu petugas polisi yang ada dibawahnya.

"Bocah sialan."

"Arggghhh, wajah gantengku kena sepatut butut."

"Najis."

Haizaki memeletkan lidahnya, kemudian melompat kebawah ke sisi lain tempat ia berpijak.

Empuk adalah yang ia rasakan pertama kali ketika mendarat di tanah, seingatnya tanah itu keras, lah ini kok empuk kebangetan.

Penasaran dengan tanah empuk, Haizaki menunduk dan mangap melihat kakiknya yang separuh bersepatu dan separuh berkaus kaki dengan indahnya mendarat di atas sebongkah tubuh manusia yang tengah tiduran dengan telungkup di atas tanah.

"Bukan tanah ternyata." katanya kecewa, mengabaikan orang yang berada di bawah kakinya tengah berteriak kesakitan.

Sadar woi.

Orang yang diinjak tubuhnya dengan semena-mena oleh Haizaki yang sudah kesakitan tingkat mampos, berguling ke kiri sehingga menyebabkan tubuh Haizaki kehilangan keseimbangan dan ganti jatuh ke tanah.

"Kampret." teriaknya kesakitan.

Orang yang diinjak olehnya berdiri sembari membersihkan kemejanya yang kotor terkena injakan Haizaki. Haizaki sedikit ngakak ketika mendapati T-shirt orang yang diinjaknya yang ternyata seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berusia 3 tahun diatasnya tercetak sebuah cap telapak sepatunya.

Pemuda tersebut sedikit mendengus, kemudian mata biru gelap miliknya menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan pelajar SMA di Universitas eh?" katanya mengintograsi.

Haizaki cuek kampret sembari berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk seragam SMA-nya yang kotor sedangkan pemuda 'korbannya' menaikkan sebelah alisnya keatas, menunggu permintaan maaf darinya.

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Urat kesabaran pemuda korban terinjak-injaknya nampaknya sudah habis, ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Haizaki ke belakang, merapat pada pagar dinding dibelakangnya.

Haizaki kaget, kemudian balas mendorong tubuh pemuda didepannya, aksi dorong-mendorong itu terus berlanjut hingga Haizaki merasakan sebuah tangan mengrepe pantat seksinya.

Sedangkan pemuda tersebut memandang ganjil kearahnya.

"Dapat."

Haizaki terperangah ketika mendapati pemuda tersebut mengambil dompetnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang sakral bagi seorang pelajar, yaitu kartu pelajarnya.

"Haizaki Shougo eh." bacanya.

"Aku Aomine Daiki-"

"Jika ingin kartu ini kembali, jadilah pacarku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Take off - Rangga Sengak**

**.**

**WARNING : HOMO, M/M, GAJE, TYPO, OOC, OC.**

**[NijiHai] [AkaFuri] [AoZaki] and Other.**

**.**

Haizaki = 19 tahun

Nijimura-Haizuki-Aomine = 23 tahun

Furihata-Akashi = 22 tahun

Ivan = 24 tahun

Hanamiya = 17 tahun

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nijimura menarik sudut bibirnya, ketika Ivan sedikit menceramahinya. Bosan, ia menguap lebar, diliriknya Hanamiya yang sedang merengut mengerjakan pekerjaannya, wajahnya terlihat babak belur akibat ia kabur dari sekolahnya.

"Hoi, kau dengar perkataanku atau tidak" Ivan berkacak pinggang didepannya, ck.. saudara beda ibunya ini memang sungguh cerewet.

Nijimura mengalihkan pandangannya ke lelaki bersurai pirang kotor didepannya. Kakinya ia silangkan di tempat duduk, sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk memegang sebuah gelas berisi cairan entah apa itu.

"Apa?"

"Kau keterlaluan padanya Niji." tunjuk Ivan pada Nijimura, mata kucingnya menyala tajam padanya, ia sudah memperkirakan reaksi Ivan dan penghuni yang berada di mansion ini. Bibirnya tertarik keatas "Ini masih pembukaan Ivan."

Bibirnya ganti meneguk minuman di tangannya "Dan bagian utamanya akan lebih menarik dari ini." Ivan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan saudara beda ibu didepannya "Aomine salah, kau lebih buruk dariku."

"Thank you."

"Oi, itu bukan pujian." protes Ivan, tangannya meremas surai pirang kotornya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika seperti ini." keluhnya.

"Tua bangka itu akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak segera pergi." Nijimura menimpali. "See you brother, see you..."

Ivan mendengus jijik, mata kucingnya bergantian melirik kearah Nijimura dan Hanamiya.

"Kalian jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Sebesar rasa tertarik kalian padanya, jangan sampai membunuhnya." peringatnya yang dibalas seringai dari Nijimura dan senyuman lebar dari Hanamiya sang adik angkat.

"Tergantung-" kata Nijimura menggantungkan kalimatnya, matanya sedikit melirik tajam kearah Hanamiya yang juga kebetulan melirik kearahnya mengabaikan pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan.

"Rasanya." lanjutnya sembari menjilat bibirnya.

"Dasar sinting." Ivan sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aomine, dia pasti akan menyesal."

Ketiganya tertawa bersamaan, seolah-olah kata-kata yang Ivan lontarkan barusan adalah sesuatu yang lucu.

Sungguh keluarga aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haizuki ingat betul ekspresi kesakitan adiknya ketika ia membukakan ikatan di tangan dan kakiknya, ekspresi yang tidak ingin ia lihat lagi tertampang diwajah Haizaki.

Selalu saja seperti ini, adiknya selalu terlibat masalah. Semua masalah seakan mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, adiknya itu tanpa melakukan apapun masalah selalu datang mengganggu.

Satu hal yang membuatnya panik adalah adanya darah disana-sini di tubuh Haizaki, yang untungnya ketika ia merengkuh tubuh Haizaki lebih dekat itu bukanlah darah melainkan cairan bewarna merah yang tercium seperti bau anggur.

Ia tidak bisa menghela nafas lega karena hal itu, wajah adiknya yang lebam dan tubuhnya yang lecet disana-sini, ditambah bajunya yang tak karuan bentuknya membuatnya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik, dia kakak yang gagal untuk kesekian kalinya.

Haizuki bahkan tak sadar, jika Aomine ternyata juga merengkuh tubuh Haizaki, mata biru gelapnya terpancar penyesalan yang dalam.

"Senpai, ayo pindahkan Zaki kekamarku." Haizuki mengangangguk dan menggendong adiknya menuju lantai dua-kamar Aomine. Aomine mengekor di belakangnya.

Setelah itu ia dan Aomine membersihkan luka lebam di tubuh Haizaki kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan kimono keabuan milik Aomine.

Yang diingatnya dengan jelas adalah suara rintihan kesakitan Haizaki ditelinganya.

Betapa ia ingin menggantikan posisi Haizaki, sungguh ia tak tega melihat adiknya lemah tak berdaya seperti ini.

Mengingat hal itu, semakin membuatnya panas, siapa yang berani mengganggu adiknya.

"Senpai, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." kata Aomine yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tampang super serius,

"Ini soal Haizaki." lanjutnya yang membuat Haizuki langsung berdiri dari duduknya, sedikit melirik kearah Haizaki yang masih terbaring ditempat tidur kemudian mengangguk kearah Aomine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furihata tidak mengerti dengan orang yang sedang memandangnnya dengan serius didepannya.

Orang ini-gila.

Titik.

Orang mana coba yang baru bertemu denganmu tadi siang dan terus memandangmu intens, kemudian malam harinya tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanmu, meminta izin dan menyuruhmu untuk membuka celanamu. Sinting benar.

"Untuk a-apa?" cicitnya, tubuhnya yang dari tadi sudah lepas dari kungkungan Akashi kini sedikit menjauh darinya, menjaga jarak.

"Ingin memastikan sesuatu." jawabnya dengan seringai yang kini bisa Furihata lihat dengan jelas.

"T-tapi ke-kena-pa c-e-l-a-n-a." Kata Furihata gagap sembari menunjuk celananya sendiri dengan polosnya.

"Karena yang ingin ku pastikan ada dibalik celana itu." terang Akashi panjang lebar, sepasang mata berbeda warna itu terus menatap intens kearah-celananya-kali ini.

"A-ku malu." Furihata ingin jatuh kejurang saat ini juga, bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu, seperti gadis yang mau diajak ehem ehem oleh pacarnya, kampret banget pikirannya.

"Aku cuma mau melihat itu."

Ya tuhan, Furihata kok merasa percakapan mereka sangatlah mesum, buka-bukaan lagi.

"Z-zaki."

Furihata dan Akashi saling berpandangan, melupakan soal acara buka-bukaan mereka, Furihata segera naik kelantai atas diikuti Akashi yang mengekor diibelakangnya dengan dahi sedikit mengkerut mengikuti sumber suara yang tadi berteriak kencang.

"Aomine-san, Haizuki-san." Panggilnya khawatir ketika mendapati Haizuki dan Aomine tengah merengkuh tubuh Haizaki bebarengan. Sungguh kondisi yang memilukan untuk dilihat.

Akashi yang mengerti akan keterkejutan Furihata langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan membimbingnya menuju kamarnya yag berada di lantai satu yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Haizuki dan dirinya.

"Minum dulu." Furihata menerima segelas air putih yang diberikan oleh Akashi padanya.

"Ta-di Haiza-"

"Ssshhh- kita tunggu sampai besok untuk bertanya pada Aomine dan lainnya." potong Akashi, mata berbeda warna itu berkilat memandang Furihata.

"Terima kasih Akashi-san." Kata Furihata dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Akashi sedikit tergelak ketika Furihata yang tengah duduk diranjangnya kini memeluknya.

"Aku sudah siap-"

"membuka celanaku." lanjutnya dengan wajah semerah rambut Akashi.

Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Furihata barusan, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Mata berbeda warnanya mengamati tiap gerakan tubuh Furihata ketika melepas pelukannya kemudian berlanjut dengan mulai menurunkan resleting celana jeansnya. Ia bersumpah sangat menyukai ekspresi itu, lupakan soal kejadian Haizaki barusan. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah Furihata dengan wajah memerah sungguh terlihat 'enak'. Enak dalam artian sedap dipandang dan 'manis'. Ia bahkan tak sadar ketika Furihata sudah melepas celana jeans 'seluruhnya'. Kedua kaki Furihata bergetaran, pahanya tertutupi oleh boxer polos bewarna putih.

Akashi mendekat, kedua tangannya meraih kaki kanan Furihata kemudian sedikit menyingkap boxer putih itu keatas yang membuat matanya terbelalak sesaat kemudian bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis. Furihata dibuat bingung olehnya, perasaan dipahanya gak ada yang aneh, cuma terdapat bekas luka sayatan yang ia dapat sejak kecil.

Sedang Akashi masih bergantian menatap dirinya dan pahanya yang tersingkap. Ditambah posisinya yang sungguh membuat kakinya pegal. Bayangkan ia dan Akashi yang kini berdiri saling berhadapan, dengan satu kakinya ditarik keatas sehingga ia hanya berdiri dengan satu kaki saja.

Tiba-tiba Akashi melepaskan kakinya dan ganti menarik pinggangnya untuk dipeluk.

"Aku menemukanmu." bisiknya ditelinga Furihata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ini semua salahku." Aku Aomine pada Haizuki, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Ruangan kamar milik Haizuki yang lampunya redup menambah kesan itu.

"Apa maksudmu Aomine?" tanyanya tak mengerti, mata keabuan gelap itu menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Haizaki, dia-ini semua karena ketololanku." jawabnya penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku."

"Bodoh, dulu aku menolakmu berhubungan dengan adikku salah satu alasanya karena ini, kau terlalu tolol." Kata Haizuki sembari mengusap wajahnya. "Harusnya aku tidak mengizinkannya berhubungan lagi denganmu walaupun itu cuma sebatas atasan dan bawahan." lanjutnya parau.

"Maaf, aku terlalu egois untuk membiarkannya pergi." kata Aomine. Haizuki ganti menatapnya tajam, kemarahan jelas terpancar dimatanya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya Aomine." balas Haizuki menusuk, mata biru gelap itu terbelalak.

Aomine tak pernah bertujuan untuk membuat Haizakinya terluka, ia hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengannya karena belakangan perasaannya yang menginginkannya kembali, sumpah ia tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Ia hanya ingin perasaan itu hilang, tapi sekuat ia melakukan itu ditambah dengan kejadian yang menimpa Haizaki, ia semakin menginginkannya.

"Kau terlalu mementingkan egomu yang bertolak belakang dengan perasaanmu." lanjut Haizuki dengan nada mencemooh. "Jadi apa sebenarnya rencanamu?" tanyanya sembari menahan emosinya yang mulai menanjak naik.

"Aku membuat kesepakatan dengan Ivan." jawabnya lirih. "Kami bertaruh tentang Haizaki." lanjutnya, diliriknya Haizuki yang kini sudah mengepalkan tangannya, siap meninju dirinya kapan saja.

"Ivan? kau benar-benar tolol." nada suaranya ketus tak suka. "Dia berbahaya Aomine, kau tahu itu."

"Nijimura dan Hanamiya mereka yang bermain dalam taruhan Haizaki."

_Bukk_

Aomine tak sempat menghindar ketika tiba-tiba Haizuki meninju wajahnya telak yang membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah, ia sedikit mendesis kesakitan. "Membuat taruhan dengan mereka sama saja membuat taruhan dengan iblis." katanya sinis. "kau telah membuat game hidup dan mati untuk adikku-"

"Maaf saja tidak cukup Aomine." lanjut Haizuki tajam sembari meninggalkan tubuh Aomine yang mendadak menggigil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Haizaki memandang horror ketika Nijimura sudah berjongkok didepannya._

"_Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, suara baritone-nya menggema di lorong ini. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Haizaki._

_Haizaki meneguk ludahnya paksa._

_Tangan Nijimura yang tadi menepuk pipinya kini menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya memasuki kamar Haizaki. Haizaki sedikit kelimpungan ketika tubuhnya yang belum siap untuk berdiri sudah diseret paksa oleh orang didepannya._

_Tubuhnya didorong, sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir jatuh kelantai untuk kesekian kali._

_"Hai-za-ki." kata Nijimura dengan mengeja namanya. Haizaki yang tadi pasif mulai gerah ketika namannya mulai disebut-sebut. _

_"Tadinya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih-" _

_"Tapi kau sepertinya ingin mencari gara-gara denganku." balasnya sinis ketika ia sudah kembali menguasai dirinya kembali._

_"Aku tidak butuh itu, dia memang pantas untuk diberi pelajaran." balasnya tak mau kalah. "Dan kau juga harus diberi pelajaran karena tidak sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu." _

_"Silahkan, jika kau bisa." timpal Haizaki menantang, sementara Nijimura menyeringai lebar. _

_"Pelajaran pertama-" mulai Nijimura, tubuhnya mendekati Haizaki kemudian dengan gerakan cepat tahu-tahu tubuh Haizaki sudah terpental kebelakang dan menabrak sisi ranjang dibelakangnya. "Pandanglah orang yang lebih tua darimu dengan hormat." _

_Haizaki yang tak sempat berbalik, tubuhnya sudah diputar dan sebuah tinju beruntun mendarat diwajahnya, ia bisa merasakan rahangnya ngilu. Tak tinggal diam ia ganti meninju perut Nijimura dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas._

_Haizaki mengumpulkan tenaganya, kakinya sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menendang tubuh Nijimura didepannya, dengan kekuatan penuh ia mulai menendang tapi sialnya tendangannya selalu berhasil ditepis oleh Nijimura. Sekarang malah gantian kakinya yang ditarik dan perutnya ditinju habis-habisan oleh Nijimura. Tubuhnya dilempar kebelakang hingga ia jatuh terlentang di ranjang yang kebetelutan ada dibelakangnya. _

_"Pelajaran kedua, jaga sikapmu." lanjutnya, tubuhnya menaiki ranjang dan memerangkap tubuh Haizaki yang berada dibawahnya, Haizaki yang merasa terancam mulai mendorong tubuh Nijimura, tapi naas malah tangannya yang dipelintir dan tubuhnya diputar hingga ia telungkup dengan Nijimura yang berada diatasnya. Kakinya ditekan oleh kaki Nijimura hingga ia tak bisa berkutik lagi._

_"Pelajaran ketiga, panggil orang yang lebih tua dengan sopan." bisiknya ditelinga Haizaki. Haizaki bergidik ketika ia merasakan jilatan dikupingnya. _

_Sedang Nijimura mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat tangan Haizaki. _

_"Apa-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya tulang rusuknya dipukul oleh Nijimura yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan. _

_Yang dirasakan Haizaki selanjutnya ada tangan yang menyelip di bawahnya, mulai meraba-raba kemudian melepas ikat pinggang miliknya. yang Haizaki yakini akan digunakan untuk mengikat kedua kakinya._

_Tak ia hiraukan tubuh dan wajahnya yang sakit disana-sini, Haizaki akan mulai berteriak dan yang membuatnya shock adalah Nijimura merobek sebagian baju miliknya kemudian menyumpalkannya kemulut Haizaki dalam kurun waktu 5 detik sebelum ia berteriak._

_Ironis._

_"Pelajaran keempat, berikan kesan yang baik." tangan Nijimura mulai menelusup ke dalam celana Haizaki, dan mulai membelai barangnya. Haizaki mendesis merasakan Nijimura mulai memberikan kocokan disana. Dilepaskannya sumpalan dimulut Haizaki yang sekarang menurutnya sangat mengganggu._

_"Hen-tika-an-ahh." katanya mengerang keenakan, Nijimura menjilat bibirnya. Tangannya semakin cepat mengocok barang milik Haizaki ketika dirasakannya barang tersebut mulai mengkedut ditangannya menandakan Haizaki akan mencapai klimaksnya._

_Tak sampai satu menit kemudian cairan putih mulai membasahi tangannya, Nijimura melepaskan barang milik Haizaki kemudian menjilat sisa cairan yang menempel ditangannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar melihat perbuatannya pada Haizaki yang kini setengah telungkup dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat dan wajahnya yang merah sempurna. Ditambah bajunya yang setengah sobek, dan celananya yang melorot. _

_Sungguh pemandangan yang menurutnya sangatlah menggoda, diambilnya segelas anggur yang ada di sudut meja kamar, kemudian menuangkanya ke baju Haizaki. Dibersihkannya cairan Haizaki dari tubuhnya, kemudian kembali membenarkan celana Haizaki yang melorot._

_Dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia menjilat bibirnya kemudian meninggalkan Haizaki dalam keheningan kamar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris keabuan milik Haizaki perlahan terbuka, kepalanya pening dan tubuhnya dirasa remuk disana-sini. Ia mulai duduk setengah berbaring diatas ranjang, sebelah tangannya memegang kepalanya yang kini berputar-putar.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang padanya yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kau-"

"Kulihat kau sudah baikan." potong seseorang, Haizaki menggeram ketika melihat seseorang itu tengah duduk di sofa sudut ruangan, yang perlahan kini mulai berdiri dan mendekat kearahnya. Badannya menunduk tepat mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Haizaki hingga saling berhadapan, tangan kanannya meraih kepala Haizaki dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Tidak panas." lanjutnya lagi sembari melepas tautan dahinya dengan dahi Haizaki.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Haizaki tanpa basa-basi, jujur ia tak suka dengan aura orang didepannya.

Seseorang tersebut menyeringai "Sepertinya pelajaran yang kuberikan tidak berhasil untukmu."

Dia—Nijimura, orang brengsek yang menghajarnya habis-habisan dan melecehkannya tengah memandang ia dengan tatapan meremehkan. Tangannya kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi Haizaki, Haizaki segera menepisnya. Tak sudi disentuh oleh Nijimura.

"Apa maumu?" ulang Haizaki lagi. "Tak puas dengan yang kau lakukan padaku."

"Apa mauku?" Tanyanya balik lebih kediri sendiri kemudian Nijimura kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi Haizaki. "Tentu saja kau." lanjutnya sembari mengecup pipi kanan Haizaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc Strike Again**

**.**

Selamat membaca!

See you next week :D

**.**

**.**

**[Update : 02/05/2015]**


	4. Chapter 4

Surai kecoklatan itu berkilau basah oleh air laut yang terus menerjang tubuhnya yang tengah terbaring, kaos putih tanpa lengan yang melekat ditubuhnya tampak transparan, celana pendeknya sedikit tersingkap, beberapa pasir putih bahkan menempel disana.

Mata kecoklatannya mengintip dibalik batu besar di pinggir laut, suasana yang sepi membuatnya tak terlihat, ditangannya memegang sebuah senapan dengan selaras yang cukup panjang bewarna hitam, mata kecoklatannya kembali membidik targetnya.

Disana dari jarak 1 km dari tempatnya membidik, target bidikan tengah berdiri memandang ke pantai biru didepannya, surai merahnya bergerak mengikuti tiupan angin. Ia bisa menganalisa targetnya berusia sama dengannya. Lucu sekali, ia dibayar untuk membunuh bocah usia 10 tahun yang sama dengannya.

_1, 2, 3…_

Ia urungkan menarik pelatuk senapannya ketika mendapati dua orang dewasa menghampiri targetnya, sejenak targetnya terlihat tak suka dengan kata-kata yang dua orang dewasa itu katakan. Beberapa menit kemudian percakapan mereka semakin terlihat serius dan membuat targetnya marah bukan main. Wajahnya memerah marah seperti rambutnya membuat mimik tak suka.

Mimik itu sama dengan miliknya dulu, ketika iblis itu—ia tak sudi memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'orang tua angkat'—menyerahkannya pada mantan penembak jitu yang sebenarnya alibi untuk membuatnya menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran diusianya yang masih bocah ini.

Tolol.

Gara-gara mereka ia menjadi bocah yang tertutup dan cenderung bermuka dua. Sudah dua tahun ia bebas dari para iblis-iblis itu dengan menghabisinya satu persatu dengan senapan kesayangannya.

Dua tahun sudah ia tinggal dipanti asuhan, dan tololnya ia menjadi ketergantungan dengan pekerjaannya ini.

Mengesampingkan pikirannya yang mulai emosi, mata kecoklatannya beralih dari senapannya ke targetnya yang kini sedang direngkuh oleh dua orang dewasa yang menghampirinnya tadi.

Ia mendecih sesaat, orang dewasa memang munafik. Didepan sok baik padahal dibelakang targetnya mereka menyewannya untuk membunuh bocah yang berusia sama dengannya itu.

Tak tahan dengan sandiwara didepannya, ia segera menarik pelatuknya.

_Dor_

_Dor_

Dua tembakan cukup membuat dua orang dewasa tersebut ambruk ditempat dengan tembakan dikepalannya.

Ia tersenyum miring melihat orang yang menyewanya sudah tak bernyawa. Jangan salahkan dirinya, salahkan mereka yang menyewa bocah labil untuk membunuh.

Ia kemudian mengemasi barangnya dan memasukkanya ke dalam tas dan berdiri, membiarkan pasir-pasir putih itu tetap menempel ditubuhnya, ia mulai beranjak pergi.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, mata kecoklatannya melihat bocah bersurai merah yang menyeringai ganjil kearahnya. ia tak bisa memungkiri bocah itu cukup pintar untuk mengetahui keberadaannya secepat ini. Seperti ia membuat keputusan salah.

Bocah bersuarai merah itu..

Mungkinkah..

Sama seperti dirinya?

Pertanyaanya adalah dirinya yang mana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Take off - Rangga Sengak**

**.**

**WARNING : HOMO, M/M, GAJE, TYPO, OOC, OC.**

**[NijiHai] [AkaFuri] [AoZaki] and Other.**

**.**

Haizaki = 19 tahun

Nijimura-Haizuki-Aomine = 23 tahun

Akashi-Furihata = 22 tahun

Ivan = 24 tahun

Hanamiya = 17 tahun

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haizaki tak suka dimanipulasi, apalagi dijadikan mainan. Cukup pengalamannya dengan Aomine saja tidak untuk yang lain. Dan orang yang barusan mengecup pipi kanannya persis seperti ular yang sudah berhasil melilitnya.

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Dia tidak bodoh jika tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh, kejadian yang menimpa dirinya sudah memperjelas itu semua.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanyanya pada Nijimura.

Nijimura mendengus kemudian berjalan menjauhi Haizaki.

"Aku hanya seseorang yang berusaha untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.." jawabnya yang menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Haizaki.

"Maksudmu?" tanyannya lagi tak mengerti yang dibalas tawa kecil dari Nijimura.

"Aku menginginkanmu Haizaki, apa kurang jelas." jawab Nijimura yang semakin tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati wajah Haizaki menampakkan kebingungan.

"Iya itu yang tak kumengerti."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, kenapa?" lanjut Haizaki.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Nijimura balik. Haizaki menggeram, rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya ia abaikan sesaat dan bangit dari tempat tidur kemudian berjalan kearah Nijimura yang tengah berdiri didepan jendela. Tangannya mengepal dan meninju perut Nijimura, sedang Nijimura hanya diam, pukulan orang yang tengah sakit tak berpengaruh padanya.

Haizaki terus memukulnya hingga ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mulai dingin dan membuat tubuhnya oleng sesaat. Tangannya reflek menarik kemeja Nijimura yang ada didepannya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya, semakin lama ia semakin menyandarkan kepalanya ketubuh Nijimura.

Yang tidak Haizaki tangkap, bibir Nijimura sedikit tertarik keatas, merasa menang. Kedua tangannya kemudian menarik tubuh Haizaki untuk merapat ketubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menemukanmu." bisiknya ditelinga Furihata.

"Menemukan apa Akashi-san?" tanyannya tak mengerti. Akashi melepas pelukannya dan memandang Furihata tak mengerti juga "Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

"Bukannya kita baru bertemu, aku tidak mengerti." Akashi memandang Furihata kecewa, ia sudah mencarinya selama 12 tahun dan orang yang dicarinya tidak mengingatnya.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat padaku?" tanyanya lagi yang dibalas gelengan dari Furihata.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Furihata?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Luka ini, bisa ceritakan padaku." kata Akashi parau.

"Luka ini kudapat ketika ibu tidak sengaja menggoreskan gunting padaku." katanya tak mengeri, Akashi tersenyum kecut. Ia jelas ingat betul, luka itu jelas-jelas ia yang membuatnya. Kenapa Furihata bisa lupa padanya? Tidak mungkin ia salah mengenali orang?

"Apa kau pernah tinggal dipanti asuhan?" tanyanya memastikan lagi.

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus tinggal disana? Orang tuaku masih ada." katanya kebingungan sembari memakai kembali celananya.

"Apa ada teman Akashi-san yang mirip denganku?" lanjutnya. Akashi memandanginya sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Dia oranng yang berarti bagiku."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berpisah?" Tanya Furihata penasaran.

"Aku menyakitinya." jawabnya lirih. Furihata memandang prihatin Akashi.

"Semoga Akashi-san cepat bertemu dengannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ivan, dimana dia?" Tanya Haizuki pada Hanamiya yang tengah santai duduk di ruangan milik Ivan. Hanamiya menyeringai angkuh.

"Dia pergi." dua kata dari Hanamiya cukup membuatnya naik pitam, bagaimana tidak orang brengsek yang membuat adiknya menjadi taruhan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

"Brengsek." geramnya, mata kelabu gelapnya memandang Hanamiya tajam. "Aku peringatkan, jauhi adikku."

"Cepat sekali terbongkarnya,"

"Ngomong-ngomong yang harusnya kau waspadai itu Nijimura, Haizuki-senpai." lanjutnya sembari telapak tangannya mengepal dan membukanya persis seperti membuat ledakan, dibibirnya keluar kata-kata 'boom', yang membuat Haizuki mendengus keras.

"Aku bukan orang dungu Hanamiya, aku kenal watak keluarga kalian masing-masing. Dan orang sepertimu juga pantas diberi perhatian khusus." katanya.

"Aku merasa terhormat." timpal Hanamiya.

Haizuki mendengus kembali kemudian berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc Strike Again**

**.**

Maaf pendek bgt TT_TT

Gw lagi gak ada fell buat mereka semua :(

**.**

**.**

**[Update : 09/05/2015]**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi, Haizaki."

"Hoi, sebenarnya dimana rumahmu?" sungut Aomine, kepalanya celingak-celinguk dari dalam mobil bewarna putih miliknya.

"Gak usah sok akrab lah." balas Haizaki cuek, mata kelabunya mengamati pemandangan di sisi kirinya, mengabaikan Aomine disampingnya.

"Hah? kita itu sepasang kekasih, yang mesra kek." kata Aomine, kedua tangannya masih setia di kemudi mobil.

Haizaki sedikit meliriknya dengan pandangan jijik. "Mesra kepalamu."

"Aku berhenti disini." lanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan protes Aomine.

"Jangan seenaknya." Cegat Aomine pada Haizaki yang sudah membuka pintu mobil.

"Apa hah?"

"Katanya pengen kerumahku." lanjut Haizaki ketus.

"Eh? jadi rumah ini rumahmu?" tanyanya tampak senang karena Haizaki menunjukkan rumahnya.

"Bukan. Rumahku yang itu." tunjuk Haizaki pada rumah mungil bercat Hijau yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Ngomong kek dari tadi, tau gitu kuparkir disitu mobilku." protesnya. Haizaki mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Aomine "bodo."

"Oi, Haizaki... tunggu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi? siapa orang bulukan ini Haizaki?" tanya Haizuki sembari berkacak pinggang didepannya. Haizaki cuek bebek sementara Aomine menahan emosinya karena dibilang buluk, sebuluk itukah dirinya?

Haizuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aomine.

"Perkenalkan dirimu?" perintahnya tajam, tangannya ganti bersedekap didada.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kesal juga jika dirinya diperintah-perintah oleh orang yang sebelas duabelas mirip dengan bebebnya.

Haizaki pernah cerita sih, kalau dia punya kakak yang overprotektif banget sama bebebnya itu.

Jadi ini?

Kakak-kakak-an Haizaki.

cih!

Wajah incest. Yang mau memonopoli bebebnya.

"Aku Aomine Daiki, pacarnya Haizaki." jawabnya sengak sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak bersalaman. Mata biru kelamnya menatap tajam mata kelabu gelap milik orang didepannya.

"Tungg- What? Pacar?" tanya Haizuki memastikan, walaupun dalam hati sedang komat-kamit menyumpahi kupingnya yang tiba-tiba budeg.

Aomine menyeringai penuh kemenangan kemudian mengangguk. Dengan gaya soknya dia menghampiri Haizaki yang tengah selonjoran dilantai dan menabok pantatnya. Membuat empunya, marah dan menendangnya dengan kekuatan lakinya.

Sungguh kampret, Aomine terdorong kebelakang dan jatuh dengan rintihan itai itai, persis banget di film por** yang biasa ia tonton.

Haizuki ngakak parah, sedang kakaknya merangkulnya sembari cekikikan keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kok nggak bilang kalo ada pacar?" tanya Haizuki serius memandang Haizaki dan Aomine bergantian yang kini duduk didepannya.

"Harus gitu?" tanya balik Haizaki.

Haizuki berdehem "Aku kakakmu Haizaki, aku tidak ingin adikku kenapa-napa."

"Kau selalu ikut campur, jangan bertingkah seperti ayah dan ibu-" Haizaki menarik nafasnya sebentar. "Aku benci itu, kau selalu saja mengintrogasi temanku, dan sekarang dia." tunjuknya pada Aomine yang kebingungan.

"Tapi teman-temanmu itu memang pantas diberi pelajar-"

"Aku tidak butuh, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri." potong Haizaki cepat.

"Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku memilih pilihanku sendiri." lanjutnya sembari menarik tangan Aomine cepat tanpa memperdulikan kakaknya yang menatapnya tajam.

"Tungg-"

"Kau oke?" tanya Aomine setelah mereka keluar dari rumah Haizaki.

"Mau menginap dirumahku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Take off - Rangga Sengak**

**.**

**WARNING : HOMO, M/M, GAJE, TYPO, OOC, OC.**

**[NijiHai] [AkaFuri] [AoZaki] and Other.**

**.**

Haizaki = 19 tahun

Nijimura-Haizuki-Aomine = 23 tahun

Furihata-Akashi = 22 tahun

Ivan = 24 tahun

Hanamiya = 17 tahun

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haiz-" Mata Aomine terbelalak lebar, didepannya adalah pemandangan yang membuat hatinya panas. Disana, didepan jendela kamarnya.

Nijimura memeluk tubuh Haizaki yang bersandar padanya, ditambah tangannya yang membelai surai keabuan Haizaki.

Nijimura menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, melihat Aomine membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan dirinya dan Haizaki dalam posisi seperti ini pasti membuatnya syok.

_Haha..._

Tawanya dalam hati.

Tangannya menahan tubuh Haizaki yang mulai berontak dipelukannya. Nijimura tak akan membiarkan Haizaki memandang Aomine apalagi ketika matanya melihat bibir Haizaki yang akan memanggil Aomine.

Dengan gerakan cepat kepalanya menunduk dan meraih bibir Haizaki. Ia mulai melumat, sedang Haizaki berontak dalam ciumannya. Kedua mata kelabunya tertutup rapat tak mau melihat Nijimura yang menciumnya apalagi ada Aomine dibalik punggungnya. Ia hanya bisa mengerang ketika Nijimura menyesap lidahnya.

Nijimura menyeringai dalam ciumannya, sungguh menyenangkan melihat Aomine dengan wajah penuh murka menggebrak pintu dan meninggalkan dirinya dan Haizaki begitu saja.

Tangan Nijimura membelai pipi Haizaki, bibirnya yang tadi melumat bibir Haizaki kini turun ke leher Haizaki. Nijimura mulai menjilat disana.

"Ngghh... ahh." Haizaki menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia tak sudi mengeluarkan suara tadi.

Sungguh.

Dia ingin menangis saat ini, tubuhnya yang lemas dan sakit sana sini akibat hajaran orang yang kini menjilati lehernya, membuatnya tak berdaya.

Kemana perginya Haizaki yang pembangkang dan kuat, kenapa ia jadi menye kayak cewek begini.

_Haizuki._

_Haizuki._

_Kak._

Haizaki pasrah dengan Nijimura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi ingat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan anak bersurai cokelat itu. Dan dia sempat meragukan penglihatannya, disana dibalik batu besar dipinggir pantai. Ia melihat seorang malaikat kecil dengan senapan berselaras panjang dipunggungnya.

Ah..

Betapa ia sangat berhalusinasi dulu, dan malah menyeringai lebar kearah anak mirip malaikat itu.

Lihat.

Anak itu sedikit berjengit heran padanya.

Akashi kecil tak peduli dengan sekumpulan orang yang kini mengerumuni dua orang dewasa yang sudah tak bernyawa dibawah kakinya.

Yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah mengikuti anak tersebut.

Dan yang Akashi kecil tahu, ia sudah berdiri didepan rumah bertuliskan panti asuhan Maria.

"Halo." Akashi kecil reflek mundur kebelakang, dilihatnya seorang wanita paruh baya tengah tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Apa kau tersesat nak?" tanyanya. Akashi kecil hanya menggeleng. Sedang wanita paruh baya tersebut mengangguk mengerti dan meraih tangannya.

"Ayo masuk, kau sekarang anggota baru kami." katanya riang.

Akashi kecil hanya diam dan mengikuti wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Yang dilihatnya pertama kali dalam rumah itu adalah ada beberapa anak seusia dirinya tengah bermain-main riang.

Akashi kecil mengamati sekeliling, dan mendapati anak bersurai cokelat yang tadi diikutinya tengah membaca sebuah buku di sudut ruangan.

"Anak-anak, kita dapat teman baru," Wanita paruh baya itu sedikit melirik kearahnya. "perkenalkan namamu nak." lanjutnya.

"Aku Akashi, mohon bantuannya." katanya sembari membungkuk. Anak-anak yang berada dalam ruangan itu tampak antusias pada kehadirannya.

"Akashi silahkan bergabung dengan teman-temanmu."

Akashi kecil mengangguk dan tanpa pikir panjang menghampiri anak kecil bersurai cokelat.

Dia hanya berdiri mematung disana, sepasang mata merahnya hanya mengamati, bibir mungilnya kelu ketika anak bersurai cokelat itu mengalihkan pandanganya dari buku yang ia baca ke dirinya.

Anak itu memandangnya dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Ada apa?" Anak itu bertanya padanya. Akashi kecil sedikit tersentak, sedikit berdehem meniru yang biasa orang dewasa lakukan di sekitarnya.

"Ah, kau anak baru yang ibu Maria katakan tadi kan?" tanyanya antusias. Akashi kecil sedikit bingung dengan perubahan anak bersurai cokelat.

"Perkenalkan aku pemimpin disini, kau harus mengikuti aturanku anak manis." lanjutnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Akashi, anak itu menyeringai lebar.

Ahh..

Akashi kecil bahkan tidak pulang kerumahnya selama beberapa minggu demi anak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hei.._

_Siapa dia?_

_Dia bukan siapa-siapamu bukan?_

_Kenapa kamu marah?_

_Oh, aku tahu._

_Apa yang kau tahu?_

_Kau masih mengingatnya bukan?_

_Aku tidak-_

_Pembohong._

_Aku-_

_Kau pembohong terburuk._

_Aku bukan._

_Pembohong._

_Ber-henti, kumohon berhenti._

_Kau yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya._

_Apa maksudmu?_

_Sadarlah._

_Hei-_

_Sadarlah, kau itu pembunuh._

_Aku buka-_

_Pembunuh. Pembohong._

_Berhenti._

_Pembunuh. Pembohong._

_Berhenti._

_Berhenti._

_Berhenti._

_Pembunuh. Pembohong. _

_haha..._

_Argghhhhh..._

_Hentikan._

Hah.. hah.. hah..

Furihata terbangun dari tidurnya, peluh ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan.

Kenapa dia bermimpi seperti itu?

Ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

_Hei._

Kenapa suara itu terus menggema dalam kepalanya.

_Hei._

Lagi, suara itu terus memanggil-manggil dirinya.

_Hei. _

_Aku ingin berpindah tempat._

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika suara itu terus memanggilnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, reflek kedua tangannya meremas surai kecoklatannya.

Arggggghhhhhhh...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bruukk...

Haizuki meninju Nijimura yang sedang menistakan adiknya. Mata kelabu gelapnya memancarkan kemarahan dan muak.

"Zuki." panggil adiknya lemah.

"Zaki, kau tak apa?" tanyanya sembari menghampiri adiknya. Haizaki hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kau," tunjuknya pada Nijimura.

"Peduli setan dengan taruhan yang kalian buat, jangan sekali-kali menyentuh adikku." katanya marah bukan main. "Kita pulang dik."

"Kami sudah membatalkan taruhan itu," Nijimura menimpali. "Dan sepertinya aku jatuh hati pada adikmu." lanjutnya dengan seringai yang amat memuakkan dimata Haizuki.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Haizuki frustasi.

"Jangan seenaknya mengenai adikku." lanjutnya tak suka.

Nijimura membuat gestur bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku serius," timpal Nijimura. "Dia menarik kau tahu." lanjutnya.

"Heh." Haizuki membuat gestur meremehkan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia sudah tidak menarik bagimu?"

Perkataan Haizuki membuatnya terdiam cukup lama.

"Pikirkan itu sebelum kau ingin serius mengenai adikku, Nijimura." lanjut Haizuki sembari menggendong Haizaki dipunggungnya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Aomine, kami akan kembali ke jepang,"

"Ahh, satu lagi. Haizaki keluar dari perusahaannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc Strike Again.**

.

Updetan sebelum puasa :3

Thanks For All.

**.**

**.**

**[Update : 15/06/2015]**


End file.
